Blindsided By Love
by patientlywaiting4u
Summary: Sakura is assigned team leader on a mission with Naruto, Kiba and Hinata. But an unexpected attraction to Kiba might prevent her from truly accomplishing this mission. Add an over enthusiastic Princess to the mix and you have a recipe for disaster. KibaXSakura NarutoXHinata


**Hello Everyone, so I'm back with my first ever Naruto fanfiction. Hopefully you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Tsunade glared daggers at the young blonde that bickered loudly in front of her desk. The vein on her forehead throbbed uncontrollably as the boy repeated the same statement as before.

"I don't see why I have to be stuck with this guy!" said teen exclaimed, pointing at the tribal tattooed male beside him. "I could probably do this mission all by myself!" he stated as he sat down on the floor, arms crossed, making him look like a three year old having a temper tantrum.

"Oh yeah? I seem to recall me and Akamaru being the ones who had to save your sorry ass on the last mission we went on!" The fanged boy shouted angrily. His canine companion barked in agreement at his master's comment.

"Ki...Kiba, Na...Naruto, please..." a petite dark haired girl muttered in the background. Sadly, her statement was met by deaf ears as the two boys began an all out yelling match.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Tsunade, successfully quieting everyone present in the room. "I already told you Naruto, this mission was assigned to Team 8. Unfortunately, Kurenai and Shino have already been sent on another mission that required both their specific abilities. Therefore, since you don't have a team as of present, you will be taking Shino's place. Do I make myself clear?" She said, her voice practically growling out the last sentence, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine, but I won't like it." Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"Frankly, I could care less whether you like it or not, as long as you get this mission done" She said in a matter of fact tone, leaning comfortably in her office chair. "Now go pack, you will be leaving in the morning".

"But My Lady!" The Hokage's assistant quickly said, stopping the team in their tracks.

"What is it now, Shizune?" Tsunade asked, glaring ferociously at the woman standing beside her. Shizune was a strong beautiful woman, her short dark hair framing her face in a feminine way that accentuated her dark eyes. She held a small pig close to her chest in an attempt to form a barrier between her and the strong female in front of her. Tsunade was another beauty that looked about half her actual age. She had soft blonde hair that divided into two pigtails. Her most dominant feature, apart from her rather large breast, was the green diamond imbedded in the middle of her forehead. However, even with her delicate features, she had looks that could kill, which was the main cause for the fear that was radiating off of Shizune at that very moment.

"You need to assign a team captain, My Lady." Shizune stated, trying her best to keep her voice calm. Normally she could easily handle the Hokage's anger, but today she seemed especially bitter. Some of Tsunade's anger slowly left as the creases in her face began to fade.

"Hmm, that's right" She mumbled to herself, staring at each of the three people who stood in front of her.

"Oh! Come on Granny Hokage, you shouldn't have to think about it this hard! Obviously I should be the leader!" Naruto yelled. Before Kiba could remark on the comment, he was interrupted by the loud laughter of Tsunade and Shizune.

"You have got to be kidding me; you would be the last person I choose. Plus, you are still a genin." Tsunade managed to get out between fits of laughter, her whole body shaking as she laughed. Naruto stuck his bottom lip out in a pouting manner as the two women in front of him tried to stifle their laughs.

"You may have matured physically, but you are still the same old knucklehead you have always been." Tsunade said in a matter of fact tone. It was true; Naruto had grown considerably since his three years training with Jiraiya. His face had taken on a more manly appearance, with his defined jaw line and small side burns growing in. His bright blue eyes still shown with the same excitement they always portrayed, masking the heartache and suffering the teen had overcome in his younger years. His body had become much more muscular from all the physical training he underwent. His usual orange track suit from when he was younger had been replaced by a darker version of itself, the top half being more black then orange, with his bottom half still sporting the same orange that was as vibrant as the wearer's personality. Naruto definitely did not look the same as he had three years ago. That being said, even with the new appearance, Naruto was still as immature as ever.

"Hmm, that leaves us with.." The Hokage trailed off, looking at the two team members that remained. "_Hinata would be the obvious choice"_ Tsunade thought as she stared at the only female member present in the group. Hinata was easily identified by her pale violet eyes, a trait passed down through the Hyuuga clan. Her dark black hair had grown considerably, reaching just mid back. She had become much curvier over the years, a feature that she tried in vain to hide by her thick violet sweater and ankle length dark purple pants. Tsunade audibly sighed. _"That's ridiculous, Hinata is much too shy, she would never speak up if the boys disobeyed her and even if she did, they probably wouldn't hear her. I guess that leaves Kiba." _She thought, staring at the only member that remained.

Kiba had a similar hair style as Naruto, except instead of light blonde is was a sandy brown shade. His high cheekbones were covered by long red triangles facing downwards, one on each cheek. His dark eyes had an animalistic appearance to them, a feature that was accentuated by his fanged toothy smile. He sported a dark leather jacket over his black mesh shirt. By his side stood a large white dog that was nearly the size of a small horse. Akamaru and Kiba were an inseparable team. _"That wouldn't work either. Kiba is too pig headed to listen to anyone else's suggestions. Not to mention the fact that that would only cause tension with Naruto."_

"Well, since none of you seem competent enough to lead this team, we are going to have to assign a fourth member." Tsunade stated, staring at the three team members, who had imaginary grey clouds looming over their faces as their heads hung in a depressed manner after the blunt insult. Before anyone had the ability to defend themselves, there was a small knock on the large mahogany doors leading to the Hokage's office.

"Come in" Tsunade said, her voice rising to be heard through the door.

"My Lady, sorry to interrupt" a calm feminine voice said as a head of bright pink hair poked through the door.

"SAKURA!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up from his position on the floor at the sight of his team seven teammate. The pinkette smiled brightly at her friend as he smiled and waved at her.

"Oh hi Naruto, I didn't expect to see you here. Are you going on a mission?" She asked, smiling even bigger as Naruto nodded in excitement. Sakura's closed her emerald green eyes as she let out a small giggle that Kiba couldn't help but notice sounded adorable.

"Have you finished already?" Tsunade said her face showing obvious shock.

"Yes My Lady, I finished the last scroll this morning. They weren't so hard." She said in a confident tone. Sakura was a medical apprentice training under Tsunade. She was a very smart girl with an acute ability to concentrate her chakra. She was a quick learner and was well on her way to surpassing her Sensei. She had a rather lean appearance, not as curvy as Hinata, but she still had a beautiful figure. Unlike Hinata however, she chose clothes that accentuated her physic. She wore tight black shorts that fit mid thigh, covered by a light pink skirt with slits on both sides and one up the middle. She wore a darker red zip up shirt that had no sleeves, showing off her well toned arms.

"_Perfect"_ Tsunade thought. "Great! You are just in time; I am assigning you a mission." She said, staring directly into the eyes of her apprentice. "I think it's about time you put all that training to the test, which is why I'm assigning you as team leader for the mission. Your teammates will be Naruto, Kiba and Hinata." All four teens stared in shock at the Hokage's words.

"But she just got here! She wasn't even supposed to be assigned to this mission!" Kiba cried out in outrage, pointing a finger at Sakura, who stood mouth a gap at her Sensei's words.

"Are you questioning the ability of my apprentice?" Tsunade said her tone and glare silencing all in the room. "Plus it will be good to have a medical ninja with you." She added afterwards.

"The mission is rather basic. I will give you the mission scroll to look over tonight. You will be leaving as soon as possible tomorrow morning. This mission could last up to a month so please pack accordingly." She stated, passing the scroll to Sakura and dismissing the rest of them.

"Thank you My Lady." Sakura said, bowing slightly before closing the door behind her.

"I need a drink." Tsunade grumbled, reaching into her desk and pulling out a large bottle of sake.

"AAYYEEEEE!" Shizune screamed. "It's only 1 in the afternoon!" She exclaimed, reaching across the desk to wrestle the sake out of the Hokage's hands.

Sakura giggled and shook her head as she heard a loud thud coming from her Sensei's office. "_Of course she'd pull out the Sake as soon as she finished talking to Naruto." _Sakura thought to herself, staring down at the scroll she held firmly in her hand. She had never led a team yet and she couldn't help but feel like maybe she wasn't ready for the job. She had never even worked with Kiba or Hinata before. Quickly she began to mentally list of all the stuff she knew about the Hyuuga heiress and the canine caregiver.

"_Well, first of all, Hinata has her byakugan, a trait passed down through her bloodline which allowed her to see the chakra flowing through all living things. Although last time I saw it was during the first chuunin exams. Naruto told me it rivaled Neji's now. She always seemed pretty quiet though, I doubt she will be hard to handle. As for Kiba, obviously he has a keen sense of smell, not to mention Akamaru, who will be a good asset as a fifth member. Fang over fang, that was his most dominant attack but I'm sure he has developed much more since the last time. He seems pretty cocky, though, which could cause a couple problems if he thinks he's better than me. Then again I guess anyone that hot would be cocky." _Sakura stopped in her tracks as the last thought crossed her mind. She couldn't be thinking thoughts like that. "_Where did that even come from?"_ She thought. The last person she had openly admitted to finding attractive was Sasuke and that was long ago. "_Well this should be interesting."_ She thought bitterly as she opened the door to her apartment.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**I really wanted to write my own Sakura Kiba story because I've had this story in mind for a while. I wanted to finish the whole thing before I posted a chapter but I was lacking the drive to finish it. Hopefully by posting this chapter I'll get the reviews necessary to bring me to finish it.**

**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, also if anything seems inaccurate please let me know and I'll try to fix it. I haven't watched all the Naruto episodes so I might have screwed a couple minor things up.**

**THank you so much for taking the time to read this.**

**Patientlywaiting4u**


End file.
